Ada apa dengan Sehun ? -OneShoot-
by Sayuuki-Chan
Summary: Kelakuan-kelakuan member EXO saat pagi hari di SM Academy tepatnya di kelas EXO-K mereka lagi males2an saat jam kosong. . .


**Ada apa dengan Sehun ?**

 **Rate : All age**

 **Genre : Humor, Comedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik S.M Ent. dan Tuhan, Story : Imyme700**

 **Warning : fanfict ini bukan punya author, author re-post dari web sebelah, link originalnya dibawah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di SM Academy tepatnya di kelas EXO-K mereka lagi males2an saat jam Pak Teuki kosong. Karena eh karena guru mata pelajaran Leadership yang kadang-kadang juga merangkap menjadi cleaning service itu sedang menjalani cobaan berat dalam hidupnya, yaitu ngambil uang gopek punya jendral yang ada di mulut macan yang lagi ngaso di atas tank punya TNI AD yang cicilanya belum lunas *what ?* enggak deng dia cuman lagi wamil kok. Dan yang namanya anak sekolah saat2 jam kosong adalah saat2 yang paling dinanti, gak peduli alasan sang guru yang berhalangan datang mereka tetap bersorak ria *dasar murid bi*dab!* -_-

Begitupun juga dengan member eksoh begitu tau kalo Pak Teuki wamil mereka langsung sujud dyukur pake nyium dengkul Suho segala *? Dan langsung sibuk ndiri2. Suho sang leader yang kurang tinggi ini sedang sibuk ngitung berapa selisih tinggi dia sama Siwon trus dikuadratkan dikali jumlah gigi Chanyeol di kurang berapa oktaf tinggi suara Baekhyun dibagi uang belanja D.O dipangkat tingkat keiteman Kai dan kemudian di akar tingkat keimutan Sehun *busyet buat apa bang ngitung gituan ? Suho : Biar kelihatanya pinter aja, author : GUBRAKK*.

Sementara Baekhyun dan chanyeol lagi teriak2 ga jelas nyemangatin keong mereka sendiri2.

"Ayo, sinta jangan kalah !" teriak Baekki

"Jojo jangan biarkan sinta menang! ayo berjuaaang!" saut Chanyeol

Ya pemirsa Baekyeol ini lagi kerajingan maen balapan keong gara2 kemarin si Xiumin pamer keong racun punya dia. Dan sudah lewat dua jam sejak mereka menggelar pertandingan itu tapi belum selese2 juga, yah namanya juga keong jalanya aja lelet masih juga diadu balapan, haduh ni abang2 bener2 deh.

D.O sedari tadi sibuk buka2 buku resep aneka masakan nusantara karangan Ibu Siska Soetomo, dia lagi cari resep semur jengkol gara2 kemaren si Kai nangis guling2 pengen dimasakin semur jengkol padahal D.O lagi pengen belajar masakan prancis ama chef farah quin with y and yummy food. ;-*

Sedangkan di pujaan hatinya jengkol Kai lagi jemuran di beranda kelas kaya lagi di pantai. Dengan toples eh salah topless maksudnya, pake kacamata item dan celana pendek si bang-kai tiduran sambil gaya kaya model sambel terasi. Kegiatanya itu sempat terganggu karena kedatangan D.O yang tiba2 nanya

"lu ngapain Kai pake bejemur segala ?"

"ah ini hyung, kemaren kan gue pemotretan, gua udah topless and gaya2 tapi kata photographernya gua kurang hot hyung,, jadi gua bejemur deh biar hot~ …"

D.O yang rada cengo dengerin jawaban si Kai ngangguk2 aja padalah dia sempet mikir 'si Kai salah makan apa ya ? kok otaknya geser gitu ? perasaan kemaren cuman makan bekatul deh, bisa ampe kaya gitu?' namun demi kebaikan dongsaengnya tercinta akhirnya D.O pun berkata

"kenapa kaga sekalian bejemurnya di atas kompor aja biar lebih hoott~"

"wah, bener juga tuh hyung, ..!"

Lah ini yang otaknya geser sebenernya siapa sih ? *readers : elu kali thorm author : sembarangan!*

Dan sang maknae yang imut nan cadel ini lagi sibuk mentelengin hapenya buat sms bang Lulu tercinta.

TO : LUHANie hyungq 3

'Hyung, kamu lagi dikelas ya? Hyung lagi belajar apa? Gurunya asyik gak? Kelasku jam kosong loh, hyung udah makan belom ? kalo udah makan apa? Enak gak? Kalo enak aku mau dong, oh iya hyung kemarin anjingnya Kai ketauan ee sembarangan loh, sampe D.O umma marah2 karena dia ee di buku resepnya, ngomong2 hyung pernah piara binatang gak ? gimana kalo kita piara kucing, punya hying jantan trus punyaku betina, ntar kita nikahin deh, gimana ? hyung aku bosan nih, entar pulsek(pulang sekolah) maen yuk ? tapi jangan maen engkleng lagi ya, aku kalah mulu nih, gimana kalo maen dakon aja, ntar yang kalah beliin bubble tea, otte ?'

Setelah dirasa cukup *cukup berlebihan, Sehun pun menekan tombol 'send'. Terlihat senyum puas diwajahnya yang berseri menunggu balasan sms dari bang Lulu tercinta. Lalu ..

"PRAANG GUBRAKK KLONTANG GEDABRUKK HIE …"

"EH, YA AMPUN EMAK,, EH PIRINGNYE PECAH, EH PECAH ….." latah D.O kumat

"Ya! Sehun ah bisa gak ringtone hapemu diganti yang bagusan dikit! Bikin jantungan orang aje!" teriak sang leader gak terima istrinya ampir kena serangan jantung, ngelus2 paha D.O *loh?*

"hehe,, maap hyung…" sang maknae Cuma cengir2

Sehun gak sabar liat siapa yang sms dan ternyata, jejeeng bang Lulu ngebales smsnys! Seketika itu juga hati Sehun berbunga-bunga, rasanya tuh kaya terbang ke langit ke tujuh terus ketemu abang jualan bubble tea gratisan terus ga bisa kencing seharian*Sehun korban iklan*. Sehun pun dnegan cepat membuka sms Luhan

FROM : LUHANie hyungq 3

'Y'

Seketika itu juga Sehun pun mematung melihat balasan dari hyungnya tercinta yang teramat singkat padat dan irit itu.

KRIIIIIIIINGGG…...

"horeee, istirahaaatt….." Teriak Baekyeol kompak

"ayo ke kantin.." ajak Suho

"hyung yang traktir ya…." D.O manja

"iya deh, buat kamu apa sih yang enggak.."

"ecieee,.. Sud.o,… hyung jangan lupakan anak2mu yang manis2 ini donk!" Baekhyun kedip2

"dasar anak durhaka! Lu kemanain duit gue yang goceng kemaren?"

"yaelah hyung,.. cuman goceng aja, hyung kan tajir anggep aja sedekah ama rakyat jelata ini, lagian itu tu duit dipakai Chanyeol buat beli balsem, kasian hyung dia masuk angin,…" Baekhyun memelas pake puppy eyesnya

Suho hanya mendesah mengalihkan perhatianya pada Sehun yang meringkuk di pojokan kelas dengan hawa2 mengerikan mengelilinginya.

"Sehun-ah,, kamu ngapain di situ ayo ke kantin!"

Namun kata2 Suho tak membuat Sehun beranjak sedikitpun dari pojokan. Suho pun beralih pada Kai yang sibuk pake seragam

"Kai,, ppalii,..!"

"ne, hyung…" jawab Kai sambil menaikkan kolornya

"oh ya,, sekalian ajak Sehun.." perintah Suho sambil menunggalkan kelas

Begitu selesai dengan kolornya Kai pun menyeret Sehun dari pojokan dengan posisi masih memeluk lutut dan bermuram durja gara2 balasan sms dari lIhan yang dianggapnya tidak berprike-sehun-an.

 **EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet**

DI KANTIN

"Sehun-an,.. jangan murung terus donk, kamu kenapa sih? Kamu sakit?" tanya D.O umma pada Sehun yang meringkuk di bawah meja

Sehun menggeleng

"kamu ga punya duit?" tanya Suho appa

Sehun menggeleng

"kamu ga punya pulsa?" tanya Baekki hyung

Sehun geleng2

"kamu kebelet ee?" tanya Chanyeol hyung

Sehun geleng3

"kamu akhirnya sadar kalo aku lebih ganteng daripada kamu ya?" tanya Kai overPD

Dan "pletak!" debuah sandal bermereka sw*llow berhasil mengenau muka Kai

Para member EXO K bertanya-tanya ada-apa-dengan-sehun-? Ng, ralat deng yang khawatir Cuma Suho ama D.O doang sisanya sih pada khawatir ama perut mereka masing2 yang sudah pada demo pengen makan. Sedangkan Sehun tetap tak beralih dari tempatnya meskipun udah di iming2i cilok ama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"hei, Suho!" teriak seorang namja sipit berkolit putih seperti tahu

"eh, Onew hyung, ada apaan hyung?"

"jangan lupa ntar pulsek ada rapat OSIS ya" kata Onew kemudian duduk di samping Suho

"UWAA…,!"

Onew berteriak karena merasa telah menginjak sesuatu, ia mengangkat kedua kakinya dari bawah meja dan kaget melihat Sehun yang tengah bermuram dirja dengan bekas sepatu Onew di jidatnya.

"ya, Sehun-ah kamu ngapain disitu ?" tanya Onew

Namun Sehun tetap diam seribu bahasa monyet *coret kata monyet*

"tau tuh hyung dari tadi dia udah kayak gitu,.." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak ditujukan padanya

"gue kasih tau ya, kalo maknae tiba2 bermuram durja tanpa sebab itu artinya …"

Onew menghentikan kalimatnya membuat para member EXO-Sehun penasaran dan mendekatkan wajah mereka ke Onew

*readers : bukanya harusnya telinga yang di deketin thor ?

Author : elah sama aja muka lu juga bakalan ikut, emang bisa cuman telinganya doang yang deket?

#readers gigitin pagarnya lee soo man*

"itu artinya…,," Onew memotong kalimatnya lagi membuat EXO-Sehun yang gugup akhirnya menelan ludah mereka 'GLEK' kira2 begitulah suaranya.

"itu artinya gua harus pergi sekarang karena gua kaga mau ikut campur urusan rumah tangga kalian,… bye~" Onew ngacir

"jiaah,.. gua goreng juga ntu tahu!" ucap Baekhyun kesal

"jangan dibikin tahu isi aja, enak tau" Chanyeol makin ngawur

"udah ah,. Balik yuk,," Suho mengkomando

"Kai,.. ayo balik ke kelas,," teriak D.O pada Kai yang lagi bayar utang di Mpok Indun

"bentar hyung duluan aja deh,.." Kai masih sibuk membujuk Mpok Indun "ayolah, mpok,. Boleh ya, ya? Ya?, bentar aja kok,…."

Kali ini Sehun diseret oleh Baekyeol bersaudara dengan sadisnya karena bukan tangan Sehun yang ditarik tapi kakinya. Dan alhasil muka Sehun pun ngegesrek *bahasa apa ini?* lantai, namun Sehun tetap tak bergemin dengan perlakuan sadis para hyungnya yang sangtae itu.

 **EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet**

Di kelas para member kembali berkutat dengan aktivitas mereka yang gak jelas. Suho kembali menghitung rumus agar tambah tingginya. Baekyeol kembali maen balapan keong lagi, D.O asyik buka2 buku resep tapi ukan masakan nusantara melainkan yummu and y food-nya chef farah quin. Kai kembali berjemur diberanda sambil bawa toples juga. Sedangkan Sehun tetap bermuram durja di pojokan memikirkan Luhan yang dianggapnya telah tidak menyayanginya lagi.

Tiba-tiba …

"HUWAAAAA,…. HYUNG GAWAT!" teriak Kai yang tiba2 masuk dari beranda dengan muka penuh angus

"KYAHAHAHAHA,… ada dakocan baru,,wuahahaha" Chanyeol ketawa gak ketulungan

"Kai kamu kenapa?" Suho panik

"gawat hyung,… beranda kebakaran!"

"MWO? Gimana bisa?"

"itu hyung tadi aku pinjem kompornya Mpok Indun buat jemuran, habis katanya D.O hyung biar lebih hoott~" jawab Kai dengan Innocent

"WHAT THE H*LL?!"

Sekejap api pun mulai menyebar ke dalam ruangan kelas.

"ya,.. cepat keluar dari sini, bahaya!" perintah Suho

Beritapun segera menyebar ke seluruh sekolah dan membuat para penghuninya berbondong-bondong ke kelas EXO-K buat nonton kebakaran yang merupakan kejadian langka ini. Tak terkecuali member EXO-M yang baru aja selese ujian dance di ruangan pak Enyuk.

"Suho-ya,.. kalian ga pa2 kan?" tanya Kris

"ne,. kami ga pa2 kok,"

"mana Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi mencari2 Sehun namun tak menemukan namja imut :3 itu dalam pandanganya

"astaga,.. Sehunnie,, dia masih didalam !" teriak D.O

"APA?" Luhan berteriak tak percaya "SEHUN-AH,..SEHUN-AHH,..CEPAT KELUAR !" teriak Luhan

Luhan kehilangan kesabaranya, kekhawatiranya mengalahkan rasa takutnya menembus api untuk menyelamatkan Sehun. Ia pun menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telas penuh dengan api dan berasap tebal itu.

Sehun tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya tadi, ia sama sekali tak menyadari ia telah dikelilingi oleh api yang berkobar-kobar. Pikiranya kosong ia tak dapat memfokuskan akalnya bahkan haya sekedar untuk bernafass. Kemudian ia mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya..

"HUN,,AH-SEHUN-AH,..SEHUN-AH" namja berwajah cantik itu mendekati Sehun dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran

"Luhannie hyung,.." Sehun akhirnya sadar akan sekitarnya

"Sehun-ah kamu ga pa2 ? ayo cepat keluar dari sini !"

Luhan dengan cepat merangkul bahu Sehun membantunya berdiri, namun pandangan Sehun mulai kabur, sedaranya mulai hilang. Karena terlalu lama menghisap CO2 nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Lu,.han,.hyu..uhuk,.ng,." Sehun pun pingsan dipelukan Luhan

"Sehun-ah!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mencoba membopong Sehun keluar. Mereka pun berhasil keluar, para member membantu Luhan menggendong Sehun mengingat Sehun pasti lebih berat daripada Luhan. Sehun pun segera dibawa ke mobil petugas medis. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit Sehun merasakan seorang terus mengenggam tanganya, dalam ketidaksadaranya Sehun tersenyum mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Luhan.

 **EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet EXOPlanet**

.

.

 **SEHUN POV**

Uh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Ini dimana kenapa berisik sekali, siapa laki2 yang tengah berteriak-teriak itu, Aduuh,… kepalaku pusing.

Sehun terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya, para hyung2nya tengah tertunduk lesu mendengar ocehan seorang namja dihadapan mereka. Ya, Luhan tengah memarahi pada member EXO-K yang telah menyebabkan Sehun celaka. Walaupun gak sepenuhnya salah mereka juga sih..

"oh, Sehun-ah kamu sudah sadar,.." sela Chen di tengah2 ceramah akbar Luhan

"ah,.. Sehun-an" perhatian Luhan pun langsung teralihkan pada Sehun, membuat para member EXO-K bernapas lega "fyuuhh,.."

"Sehun-ah,, gwenchana? Aigoo,. Kenapa kamu bisa terjebak di sana tanpa melakukan apa2? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan ?" tanya si a Lay

"ya,. Apa yang sejak pagi kau pikirkan sampe ga sadar kalo sekelilingmu udah kebakaran hah?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap namja yang tengah duduk disamping kasurnya.

"aku kira Luhan hyung sudah ga peduli lagi padaku,.." katanya pelan

"mwo? Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" tanya Luhan bingung

"habis tadi hyung ngebales sms ku irit banget sih! Masa aku udah ngetik segitu panjang dan rapinya hyung Cuma bales pake satu huruf,.." cerocos Sehun kesal

"emang Luhan beles gimana?" tanya Kris penasaran

"NIHH!" dengan kesal Sehun menunjukkan sms dari Luhan di hapenya

Member EXO pun melongo melihat satu huruf yang bertengger di sama A Big Single Alphabet 'Y'

"wah ini sih memang keterlaluan,.." kata Xiumin

"bener tuh bener,. Gak manusiawi banget" sambung a Lay

Para member pun melototin Luhan sambil geleng2 kepala.

"ya,.! Aku gak pernah kirim sms hanya segitu ke Sehun! Lagian aku juga ga tau kalo Sehun sms aku! Seharian ini kan hapeku dipinjem ama Tao buat main angry bird!" teriak Luhan sambil nunjuk2 maknae EXO-M yang masih asyik maen game di hape orang itu

Yang ditunjuk2 pun sadar kalo sekarang semua member pada melototin dia. Sang panda pun Cuma cengir2 sambil bilang "hehe,.. abis lagi seru mainya, jadi ku bales singkat aja,.. maap ya Sehunnie,,"

"DASAR MATA PANDA!" semua member EXO kompak neriakin Tao

Sang maknae EXO-M itu pun kaget dan mulai berkaca-kaca pengen nangis tapi dia tahan2 malu dong ama Sehun and Kai yang lebih muda.

* * *

Ini fanfict bukan punya author,, author repost dari web sbelah,, gamshahabnida buat yang udah baca fanfict repost ini,, link fanfict original :

 **Real Author - Imyme700 :  
**profile/view/422258

 **Original Story - Ada apa dengan Sehun? :  
** story/view/486266/1/sm-academy-is-this-real-or-not-comedy-indonesian-exo-hunhan **  
**


End file.
